


A Stolen Moment

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: A stolen moment in a hidden relationship
Relationships: Male Aeducan/Gorim Saelac
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaijuburgers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuburgers/gifts).



The wall is cold against his back, the air cool against his skin, it makes the warm heat where Gorim is pressed against him feel so much hotter. Like a burning brand across his skin as he clutches his shoulders, using him and the wall to stay upright. It’s not like his legs want to work in that regards.

His breathing is loud, the only sound in the room, or so it feels as he bites his lip. A soft whine escapes him before he chokes it down again. The door might be locked, but it certainly isn’t sound proofed. Being discovered would be… Unhelpful.

He tightens his grip, fingers digging into muscle as he tries to push into the hand wrapped round his cock to urge Gorim into moving faster, harder, anything at all at this point. He can feel the chuckle where their chests are pressed together more than he can hear it.

“Patience,” Gorim whispers, air from the soft exhalation that is the word ghosting over Duran’s ear and he shivers.

He nearly falls when Gorim stops supporting him, kneeling in a fluid movement and Duran scrabbles for balance, hands settling on his shoulders again as his second takes him in his mouth. “Fuck,” he mutters, letting his head fall back against the wall. If not for the fact Gorim is his, he’d call it unfair that one man should be so talented. He tangles one hand in his hair, urging him on wordlessly, teeth tightly clamped together to stop the lewd sounds he’d rather be making from escaping.

Duran makes the mistake of looking down. He knows it’s a mistake. It always is. He can’t help it though. Gorim has a way of looking up at him, like he’s the only thing that matters and it is Duran’s undoing every single time.

He stays upright because of the fingers digging into his hips, not through his own power, his legs are definitely not his as he slides down the wall when Gorim releases him. “Fuck.” He says again, a harsh whisper before he realises his hand is still tangled in Gorim’s hair and he uses it to tug him closer, “love you.”

“Love you to.” Gorim says in return, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
